le petit chaperon rouge
by Louise Malone
Summary: écrit pour un concours . Tout ce que le loup et le petit chaperon rouge font quand le livre est refermé...
1. jeux de grands

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas**: le petit chaperon rouge

**avocat de la défense**: Louise Malone

**suspects**: Jane et Jacob

_**responsabilité** __: je ne suis ni Stephenie Meyer, ni Charles Perrault, ni Grimm. Par contre c'est bien mon esprit pervers qui a vu la possibilité de lier les deux…_

_  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

-

-

-

Le vent soufflait dans les immenses arbres détrempés, créant un sifflement inquiétant dans la pénombre de la foret.

Mais la petite silhouette rouge ne se préoccupait de rien d'autre que de sa fuite, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement que celle-ci était totalement vaine.

Plusieurs fois elle se retourna, pour voir si l'énorme bête la suivait toujours.

C'était le cas.

Accélérant encore sa course, elle sembla s'envoler à travers les fines particules d'humidité qui commençaient à se distinguer dans l'aube naissante.

Le loup la poursuivait impitoyablement.

Amusé, excité, certain de sa victoire, il la laissait prendre de l'avance, croire à un possible échappatoire.

Depuis longtemps elle avait jeté son panier et elle courait, pieds nus sur le lichen, à peine vêtue d'une robe presque enfantine, d'un rouge éclatant.

Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de ça pour la repérer entre les arbres, mais cela ajoutait du piment à la chasse.

Elle était la proie, lui le chasseur.

Ses cheveux blonds, habituellement si sagement coiffés, formaient à présent une masse broussailleuse dans son dos.

Elle courait toujours, incapable, à présent, de dire si le loup la suivait encore.

Elle ne ralentit pas l'allure, et un pressentiment étreignit son cœur pourtant mort tandis qu'elle atteignait une clairière rendue pale par la lumière du jour se frayant un chemin à travers les hautes cimes.

Surgit de nulle part, l'énorme loup jaillit d'entre deux arbres et se jeta sur elle, touts crocs dehors, effrayant de puissance et d'agressivité.

Le loup et la fille en rouge roulèrent sur le sol, dans une lutte inégale.

D'un seul coup ils s'immobilisèrent.

Le loup se tenait au dessus d'elle, et sa robe déchirée, roulée en boule, fut projetée très loin d'elle.

Nue, trempée, à sa merci, elle attendait son sort, immobilisée par une de ses énormes pattes sur sa frêle poitrine.

Ses yeux rivés dans les siens, elle lui renvoya tout à coup un immense sourire.

Donnant un coup de reins elle se releva sans peine malgré la charge du loup sur elle et l'envoya valser comme un boulet de canon à 100 mètres d'un simple coup de coude dans le museau.

Le sang jaillit du museau, propulsé aux alentours par la force de la chute.

Il atterit sur un jeune pin qui éxplosa sous le choc et roula à terre.

Il bondit à nouveau sur ses pattes et couru vers elle, qui attendait, immobile et nue.

A mi chemin il se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et se transforma en homme.

Il stoppa sa course à quelques centimètres de son corps à elle, aussi nu qu'elle et sa virtilité fermement dressée.

Presque deux fois plus grand et plus fort qu'elle, il ne semblait pourtant pas certain de sa domination.

Elle sourit d'un air victorieux en voyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre.

« Alors le loup, tu vois ce qu'il t'en coûte de t'en prendre au petit chaperon rouge ? »

Dit-elle d'une voix suave.

« Tu vas voir ce qu'il lui fait le loup au petit chaperon rouge… »

Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle recula, amusée, tandis qu'il avançait, la contraignant à s'adosser à un immense pin.

Il ne saignait déjà plus.

« Fais attention, je peux te faire tordre de douleur des heures durant , grand méchant loup »

« Mais tu n'es pas là pour ça…Tu es là pour te tordre de plaisir des heures durant… »

Elle sourit et il se jeta enfin sur elle, la précipitant sur le sol.

Elle fit semblant d'être terrorisée tandis qu'il lui maintenait les bras au dessus de la tête, frottant son sexe distendu contre son ventre glacé.

Il l'écrasait de tout son poids mais ce fut elle qui redressa la tête pour venir à la rencontre de ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent violement, chacun grognant dans la bouche de l'autre.

Pris dans la spirale du désir, la bestialité s'empara d'eux.

Sans une once de douceur il lui fit écarter les jambes et la pénétra d'un violent coup de rein. Sans même lui laisser le temps de s'acoutumer à son intrusion en elle, il balança les hanches ,imprimant des va-et-vient puissants.

Elle s' arqua sous la violence de la pénétration et enfonça ses mains dans les fesses du jeune homme, criant de colère et de plaisir.

La maintenant fermement, il donna alors un rythme violent et elle griffa son dos, laissant apparaître de longues lignes rouges sur la peau cuivrée.

Le plaisir montait crescendo, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Rien n'aurait pu les faire cesser, rien ne pouvait désormais empêcher leurs corps d'accéder au plaisir suprême qu'ils recherchaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand l'orgasme s'empara de son corps, elle passa ses mains dans les longues mèches brunes de son partenaire et laissa échapper un long gémissement d'extase, tremblant de tous ses membres tant le plaisir était fort, resserant les parois de son sexe autour du pénis du loup qui du se concentrer pour ne pas jouir avec elle..

Il la retourna d'un coup sec et la fit cambrer sans douceur, puis la pénétra encore, tout aussi fermement, la faisant à nouveau monter dans le plaisir.

La levrette était leur position favorite. Ils étaient à ce moment-là plus des animaux que des humains et leurs cris de plaisir retentirent jusqu'au plus profond de la forêt.

Il la laissa jouir encore une fois avant de enfin se répandre en elle, rendu fou par son étroitesse et sa froideur de glace.

Comme à l'accoutumée, la semence brûlante du loup en elle réchauffa son ventre, lui donnant un orgasme plus violent encore que les précédents.

Ils demeurèrent un long moment immobiles, cote à cote, sa main à lui sur sa poitrine, la sienne dans ses mèches brunes.

Il se perdait dans sa contemplation, pensant que dans ces moments-là elle donnait une impression d'innocence totale.

Comme pour contre carrer son sentiment, elle le regarda dans les yeux, provocante jusque dans sa manière de sourire :

« Tu te rends compte que si j'étais humaine tu me tuerais en me prenant comme tu le fais? »

« Oui »

Grogna-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Elle eut un sourire victorieux.

« Comment je vais faire pour rentrer ? Tu as encore déchiré ma robe… »

Son ton était boudeur.

Elle affichait un air de gamine gatée qui le rendait fou de désir.

C'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de ce jeu...

Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Il essaya de garder le contrôle.

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à Alice. Elle se fera une joie de te rhabiller »

« Et je débarque à la villa des Cullen, nue, et demandant qu'Alice me passe un jean et un tee shirt parce que je viens de me faire violer par un loup garou ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas violée ! »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Tu vas encore craquer… »

Elle chantonnait, et il déglutit péniblement.

« Je sais »

Elle se releva et regarda son amant.

Allongé sur le dos, évitant son regard, il ne pouvait cacher que sa virilité était totalement prête à nouveau, vigoureusement dressée, réveillée par l'attitude de la jeune fille.

Nonchalamment elle enjamba son corps, positionnant ses pieds de chaque coté de ses hanches, lui donnant une vue parfaite sur son corps si blanc qu'il en paraissait translucide et particulièrement sur sa féminité ruisselante de sa semence.

Il la regarda, incapable de résister à l'attrait qu'elle avait sur lui.

« Tu te rends compte que si tu étais humaine tu ne serais qu'une gamine maigrichonne et que je ne te regarderais même pas …»

Elle ne répondit pas, du moins pas avec des mots.

Sans lui accorder le moindre regard elle se baissa et s'empala sans une secousse sur sa virilité tendue à bloc.

Il gémit quand sa queue buta au fond du ventre de la jeune fille et elle se déhancha avec souplesse, le blanc laiteux de ses mains contrastant avec le cuivre de la peau de son torse sur lequel elles prenaient appui.

Il prit ses seins en coupe dans ses mains et souleva les hanches pour venir à la rencontre de sa partenaire.

Elle accéléra sa danse sur lui et les claquements de leurs bassins se rencontrant se firent plus saccadés, plus heurtés.

Elle ne put empêcher le plaisir de monter en flèche dans son ventre, et, comme toujours, elle perdit le contrôle des événements.

Il la bascula sur le dos et prit possession de son petit corps, lui maintenant les jambes écartées, l'empalant sans douceur sur son membre prêt à exploser.

Une expression de bonheur farouche sur le visage, il la contempla en train de gémir dans la montée du plaisir.

Le visage de la fille se crispa dans le plaisir et il accéléra ses intrusions au plus profond d'elle-même, pour l'amener à l'extase.

Elle cria en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou et il eut le temps de l'attraper par les cheveux pour lui rejeter la tête en arrière et la voir jouir avant de la rejoindre dans le plaisir en grognant, lui procurant encore un orgasme en libérant son sperme chaud en elle.

Il la maintint au sol, cherchant son regard.

« Quand on cherche le loup, on le trouve… »

« J'aime bien le chercher, mais j'aime encore plus le trouver… »

Jamais elle ne se départirait de son attitude provocante pour laisser place à un peu de tendresse.

Il soupira.

Cela durait depuis des semaines,exactement depuis qu'il l'avait appercue devant la villa des Cullen, alors que Bella était en pleine transformation et qu'il avait le coeur brisé, mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle contrôlait complètement son désir. Il ne pouvait absolument pas lui résister.

Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas tellement envie, et ne se serait même pas rendu compte du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui et encore moins de son addiction à la petite blonde si le reste de la meute ne lui avait pas hurlé des reproches à chacune des patrouilles qu'il faisait.

D'ailleurs...

« Je dois y aller, c'est mon tour... »

Elle grogna de mécontentement :

« J'ai encore envie de jouer moi ! C'est la Saint Valentin, ils pourraient bien te laisser tranquille avec moi ! »

« Eux aussi ont des petites amies ! »

« Oui mais nous c'est spécial ! Et ça fait moins longtemps qu'eux qu'on est ensemble ! »

« Je reviens dès qu'on me remplace, promis ! et je te ferai tout ce que tu voudras! on pourrait à nouveau jouer au petit chaperon rouge si tu veux »

Mais elle n'était pas prête à accepter son départ et ne se laissa pas distraire par des promesses qu'elle savait pourtant vraies.

« Et puis de toutes façons quand tu es avec moi tu surveilles le vampire le plus dangereux de la région… »

Il lui sourit et se releva avant de la prendre à nouveau sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Il se transforma et elle serra les dents.

Elle n'aimait pas perdre.

Roulant sur le dos, elle écarta largement les cuisses.

Le loup hésita.

« Un tout petit peu, pour me faire patienter ! »

supplia-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

Il s'approcha d'elle et, du bout de sa langue brûlante il lécha le sexe offert de la jeune fille.

Totalement désinhibée, elle se laissa aller sous la caresse et elle jouit longuement, regardant le loup dans les yeux.

Trop excité pour partir sans avoir soulagé son désir pour elle, il se transforma à nouveau et tomba à genoux devant la petite vampire, encore en proie à la flamme de l'orgasme.

Il la fit retourner sur le ventre et elle se cambra, venant elle-même frotter ses fesses contre le sexe tendu vers elle.

Passant sa main sur sa féminité il récolta leurs sucs mélangés et en massa le point le plus secret de l'anatomie de la jeune fille.

Quand il présenta sa queue gorgée de désir contre son petit trou et appuya fermement contre , elle donna une impulsion vers son bassin et il la pénétra trés profondément, leur arrachant un cri à tous les deux.

Il s'accrocha à ses hanches et, pour une fois, se concentra sur son plaisir à lui. Elle était infiniment serrée, et sa froideur extrème combinée à l'exaltation de la situation le firent basculer en quelques coups de reins. Il jouit en la tenant fermement par les cheveux, leur animalité exacerbée par les orgasmes répétés et l'étrangeté délicieuse de leur relation.

Sortant d'elle il ne put résister et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

Elle grogna pour manifester sa désaprobation et il secoua la tête en riant.

"Je suis un chien loup et toi un chaton. On est vraiment comme chien et chat: incapables de s'entendre mais encore plus incapables de se passer l'un de l'autre"

"Je veux bien être tout ce que tu veux, du moment que tu me baises comme j'aime"

Il lui vola un long baiser plein de promesses, se transforma et s'éloigna enfin, à contre cœur, tandis qu' elle restait allongée en plein soleil, admirant ses propres bras miroitant à travers l'ombre des arbres.

Alice la rejoignit au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle lui tendit un sac en souriant et Jane enfila rapidement le jean et le pull qu'il contenait.

Alice lui sourit.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point Rosalie et Edward sont heureux que tu maintiennes Jake loin de la maison… »

Jane plissa son nez.

« J'imagine assez bien… »

Jane s'assit à coté d'Alice.

« Je finirai par gagner tu sais ! »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'en ai jamais douté ! »

« Il finira par me faire l'amour sous sa forme de loup. Je suis certaine de gagner dans peu de temps. Il refuse parce que sa meute vivrait notre rapport en direct dans ses pensées, mais il ne se rend pas compte que c'est justement ce qui m'excite »

« Tu es la vampire la plus perverse que j'ai jamais connue… »

« Merci »

répliqua le petit bout de chou à coté d'elle.

« Esmée a dit que tu viennes passer un peu de temps avec nous. Mais à condition que tu contrôles ton don si tu perds encore à la wii… Rose ne t'a pardonné ce que tu as fait à Emmett la dernière fois que parce que tu empêches Jacob de venir traîner autour de Bella à la villa… »

« Bon sang, depuis qu'elle est transformée elle est de taille à lui tenir tête il me semble! et puis à présent c'est moi qu'il aime »

Son ton trahissait la jalousie et l'amour qu'elle portait à Jacob, et qu'elle tachait maladroitement de cacher sous une apparence de froideur. Mais même sans l'aide d'Edward et de son don, chacun d'entre eux auraient compris qu'elle l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait...

« Va expliquer ça à Edward… »

« J'ai soif… »

Alice se figea.

« Je viens chasser avec toi. Je croyais que tu devais chasser avec Jake hier soir »

« Hum, on a bien chassé mais disons que je suis devenue la proie.. .»

Alice se mit à rire.

« Tu vas te faire au végétarisme… »

« Je me suis déjà faite au loup, alors… »

répliqua Jane, goguenarde.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le cœur de la forêt.

Au loin un hurlement de loup retentit et Alice éclata de rire.

Mettant ses mains autour de sa bouche, Jane hulula elle aussi, en réponse au loup qui s'était imprégné d'elle.

Mais à part ça, elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui, pensa Alice, amusée.

Elle ne dit cependant rien, repensant à la mésaventure de Jared, la dernière fois qu'il avait cherché querelle à Jake devant Jane, qui n'avait pas comprit la complicité entre les deux loups et avait manqué tué Jared dans sa volonté de défendre celui qu'elle prétendait tolérer uniquement pour ses performances sexuelles.

Jane coula vers elle un regard mauvais:

"c'est qu'un loup hein. Mais c'est MON petit loup..."

Jane boudait, génée par le demi aveu qu'elle venait de faire.

Alice ne voyait aucun avenir pour Jane.

Ce qui, dans ce cas précis, était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Elle n'était pas prête à se détacher de son loup ...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_C'est juste un OS, ne comptez pas sur une suite, Jane et Jacob ont pour seul avenir de passer leur temps à baiser ensemble. ^^_**

**_Je précise que dans cette fic Renésmée n'existe pas. Bella est transformée et vit très heureuse auprès d'Edward._**

**_Jacob s'est imprégné de Jane quand elle est venue à la villa des Cullen pour vérifier que Bella avit bien été transformée._**


	2. rencontre

_**Ceci n'est pas une suite, mais raconte l'imprégnation de Jacob, leur rencontre en quelque sorte !**_

Edward avait gagné.

Jacob avait d'abord prit sa forme de loup, pour fuir le plus loin possible de la villa des Cullen.

Bientôt, bien trop tôt, sa Bella allait être l'une d'entre eux.

Sa souffrance était terrible.

Bella l'avait repoussé, avait laissé son espoir renaître, elle l'avait aimé, le lui avait avoué, l'avait embrassé, mais, pour en finir elle avait choisi l'autre.

Pour lui, elle avait renoncé à tout, même à l'amitié qui était la seule chose que Jacob pouvait encore espérer.

Il avait couru jusqu'à la frontière du Canada.

La souffrance et la rage lui étreignaient le cœur.

Il imaginait la souffrance de Bella, ses hurlements d'horreur, les spasmes atroces qui allaient étreindre son corps, si longtemps.

Pour cesser de vivre.

Pour être l'égale de l'autre.

De celui qu'elle aimait, celui pour qui elle était prête à tout.

Il avait alterné sa forme de loup et celle d'humain deux jours durant.

Par moments il lui semblait qu'être homme était préférable, pour regarder ses mains, qui avaient caressé Bella, ses bras, qui l'avaient étreinte, ses cuisses, sur lesquelles elle s'était assise, et même son torse, sur la quelle elle avait posé sa tête pour dormir.

Il revoyait encore, à la perfection l'effet de ses mèches chocolat sur sa peau brune.

Et à d'autres moments il prenait sa forme de loup, espérant souffrir un peu moins.

Le 3° jour, subitement, il décida de rentrer.

La colère désormais, emplissait tout son cœur.

Il devait la voir.

Telle qu'elle était à présent. Une vampire. Son ennemi naturel.

Celle envers qui plus aucun sentiment autre que la haine n'était possible.

Il courut le long de sentiers humides, traversa des forêts denses et inhospitalières, avant de reconnaître avec animosité la région de Seattle.

Seth avança à sa rencontre, à moins de 200 kms de la villa.

Il était porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

Les volturis, ainsi qu'Alice l'avait prédit, avaient perdu patience et envoyé deux émissaires pour se rendre compte de la situation de Bella.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la villa des Cullen.

Jacob se sentit un peu mieux.

Il allait pouvoir s'en prendre à quelqu'un, finalement.

...

Jane obéissait aux ordres.

Venir chez les Cullen l'indisposait.

Démétri n'était pas un compagnon plaisant.

Mais c'était la présence d'Edward Cullen qui la dérangeait.

Il lisait dans ses pensées et bien entendu elle savait ce qu'il y voyait.

Jane était une vampire froide, dure et hypocrite.

Mais elle n'était pas dépourvue de sentiments, et la beauté d'Edward ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Elle n'en était pas amoureuse, Jane n'aimait PERSONNE, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer.

Elle le détestait pour cela, mais se haïssait encore plus.

Démétri, de plus, ne lui convenait pas du tout sexuellement.

Caïus était son amant préféré, mais il ne faisait pas partie du voyage.

Ils entendirent les cris très longtemps avant d'arriver.

C'était des cris qui ne laissaient pas place à interprétation, néanmoins ils se devaient de vérifier de visu.

Les hurlements atteignaient leur paroxysme lorsqu'ils se postèrent devant la porte d'entrée de la villa.

Edward Cullen se trouvait sur le perron, entouré de deux vampires qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Edward souffrait.

Jane, dont la souffrance était la meilleure amie, pouvait dire que la douleur morale qui habitait le vampire était une des plus difficile à supporter.

Les hurlements de femme, à l'étage, étaient ceux d'un vampire en mutation.

Les battements du coeur étaient effrénés...

Plus pour longtemps.

Un vampire blond fit alors son apparition et Jane elle même sentit une profonde sérénité s'emparer d'elle.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle sourit.

L'un des vampires qui entouraient Edward s'avança vers eux.

Très grand, brun, il affichait un air menaçant.

La femme l'interpella:

« Emmett...Soit poli envers nos invités! »

« Ne t'en fais pas maman... »

Il regarda Jane et Démétri:

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez? »

« Voir Bella »

Répondit Démétri, sur le même ton froid et trop poli.

« Les cris ne vous renseignent-ils pas sur son nouvel état? »

Jane prit la parole:

« Nous devons constater de visu... »

Edward se détacha des bras d'Esmée:

« Laisse les monter Emmett, qu'ils nous fichent la paix! »

Jane fit son possible pour ne pas regarder Edward, et ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder en direction des sa mâchoire, ou des ses abdominaux.

Un seul coup d'oeil de celui-ci lui prouva qu'elle n'y réussissait que très partiellement.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et entrèrent dans la pièce ou la transformation de Bella avait lieu.

Edward se laissa tomber à coté du lit ou elle se tordait.

Alice et Carlisle regardèrent les Volturis.

Le regard de Jane se posa sur Bella.

La transformation touchait à sa fin.

Bella avait déjà toute l'apparence d'un vampire.

Jane l'admira silencieusement quelques instants.

Bella, ainsi qu'Aro l'avait prévu, allait faire un vampire exceptionnel.

Carlisle se fit mondain:

« À présent que vous avez pu constater que Bella est l'une des nôtres, sans doute avez-vous hâte de rejoindre Volterra... »

Ni Jane ni Démétri ne répondirent.

Mais ils descendirent les escaliers à révolution rapidement.

A peine avait-elle posé le pied sur la dernière marche, que Jane fut assaillie par l'odeur.

...

Jacob et Seth, sous leur forme humaine, attendaient sur la terrasse, prêts à se battre si la nécessité s'en faisait sentir.

Les cris de Bella déchiraient le coeur de Jacob, qui serrait les poings de fureur.

Il releva la tête en entendant un groupe de personnes arriver sur la terrasse.

Il vit d'abord Rosalie, avec laquelle il échangea un regard glacial, puis Esmée qui lui sourit avec gentillesse.

Un vampire inconnu fit alors son apparition.

Il portait une tenue étrangement décadente et son regard rouge se fit dédaigneux en apercevant les deux Quileutes.

Jacob ouvrait la bouche pour le provoquer, quand l'impensable se produisit.

Jane arriva sur la terrasse, le capuchon de sa cape rouge rabattu sur son dos, son expression plus maussade encore qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle regarda tout d'abord Seth et eu un rictus méprisant.

Puis son regard rencontra celui de Jacob.

Jacob, avant même que Jane n'entre dans son chant de vision avait ressenti une étrange chaleur émaner de derrière le mur.

Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite et ses mains devinrent moites.

Une étrange sensation s'empara de lui. La certitude que sa vie était sur le point de changer irrémédiablement s'immisça dans son esprit.

Et elle apparut.

Il la vit pourtant telle qu'elle était.

Une vampire de très petite taille, plus petite même qu'Alice, pour toujours figée dans le corps trop maigre et enfantin d'une adolescente de 13 ans.

Ses cheveux blonds, coiffés en arrière, et la jeunesse de ses traits lui donnaient un air innocent que démentait l'éclat presque cruel de son regard rouge.

Jacob, par dessus tout, détestait la pâleur diaphane des vampires.

Mais la peau de porcelaine de Jane le toucha en plein coeur.

La chaleur qui émanait de la petite vampire pourtant aussi glaciale que ses congénères avait atteint le loup garou qui sentit une paix incroyable s'emparer de lui.

Enfin les choses étaient à leur place.

Lui, que les doutes, les remords, la haine et surtout la colère rongeaient depuis plusieurs jours, sentit un sentiment terriblement nouveau prendre toute la place dans son coeur.

Il était bien.

Heureux et détendu.

Les cris de Bella cessèrent de lui tordre le ventre.

Il lui sembla que le soleil brillait plus, que les arbres étaient plus verts, que le ciel était d'un bleu plus pur.

Mais ce n'est que quand il remarqua que la petite vampire devant lui sentait bon qu'il comprit.

Il venait de s'imprégner.

Une imprégnation impensable et contre nature.

Mais qui, à lui, paraissait totalement naturelle.

Il la trouva belle.

Il vit une faille dans son regard.

Une faille que seuls Aro et peut-être Edward soupçonnaient.

Et, dans le silence lourd de menace qui régnait sur la terrasse, même plus troublé par les cris de douleur qui venaient de cesser, un rire retentit.

Celui de Jacob.

...

Jane vit le regard de fou que Jacob faisait peser sur elle.

Jamais elle n'avait vu un regard d'une telle intensité.

La peur, sentiment qu'elle n'avait plus expérimenté depuis sa transformation, s'empara brusquement d'elle.

Puis, Jacob se mit à rire en la fixant.

Ignorant les autres qui se figèrent en entendant le rire, elle sentit la peur se transformer en colère.

Elle voulu envoyer une décharge de douleur à l'indien qui semblait se moquer d'elle.

Elle en fut incapable.

L'incompréhension se lut sur ses traits et le loup garou se figea :

« Ça va ? »

Demanda-t-il.

Jane essaya encore.

En pure perte.

Elle fit un pas en avant.

Puis un autre.

Arrivée à moins de 2 pas de lui elle s'aperçut simultanément de 2 choses.

Le loup garou ne puait pas, et elle était incapable de lui faire du mal.

Ebahie, elle resta les bras ballants, cherchant à comprendre.

Jacob lui sourit et franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre.

La chaleur intense qui émanait de lui alluma un désir puissant dans le ventre de la petite Jane.

Elle arrivait tout juste à l'avant bras de Jacob et elle dut relever la tête pour fixer son regard noir.

Il posa ses mains brûlantes sur ses épaules et elle le laissa faire.

Un grondement se fit entendre, mais ni Jacob ni Jane ne se rendirent compte que Seth s'était transformé.

Démétri regardait la scène sans comprendre.

La puanteur lui faisait perdre ses capacités de concentration.

Rosalie et Esmée s'étaient rapprochés l'une de l'autre, et Emmett et Jasper se placèrent devant elles.

Jacob ne voyait plus rien d'autre qu'elle.

Jane plissa le regard et il se pencha vers elle.

Lorsque les lèvres du loup garou se posèrent sur celles de Jane, Démétri sortit de sa transe et voulut se jeter sur Jacob.

Emmett et Jasper l'immobilisèrent immédiatement.

Jane, contre sa propre volonté, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour de cou de Jacob.

Leur baiser, d'emblé, fut passionné.

Rosalie fut la première à comprendre :

« Il…il s'est imprégné d'elle ! Et même Jane ne peut pas résister à ça… »

A ce moment là, Edward, Carlisle et Alice arrivèrent, avec Bella enfin transformée.

Mais lorsqu'ils sortirent sur la terrasse, nul ne leur accorda le moindre regard.

Edward, incrédule, ne put que se résoudre à la violence de l'amour que Jacob portait désormais à Jane.

Les pensées de Jane étaient moins simples, et, surtout, beaucoup moins pures.

Chez elle, c'était le désir sexuel qui prédominait.

Bella, malgré la soif qui parcheminait sa gorge, fut la première à parler :

« Jacob ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Jane et Jacob rompirent leur baiser et Jacob accorda un bref regard à son ancien amour :

« Salut Bella, ça va ? »

_**Je terminerai bientôt avec un dernier chapitre^^**_


End file.
